


you look good on your knees

by mandosslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Humiliation, I feel like I've missed something, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm not kidding, Insults, It's all porn, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, degradation kink, did I mention degradation, like a lot of degradation, should have a tag, the KoR watch it all btw, there's literally no plot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut
Summary: Rey's his prisoner. He killed Snoke, and now she's his fucking prisoner.So why thefuckis she enjoying this so much?"Kneel."Neither of them breaks eye contact as Rey gets down on one knee, then on two. She sits back onto her heels, restrained wrists on her lap."Mm, such a good girl," Kylo muses.Rey hates how that makes her thighs press together.Kneeling in front of him, at his mercy, sets her skin alight no matter how much she fights the feeling. There's a warmth in the pit of her stomach, a brewing pressure that she yearns would justfuck off.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 229





	you look good on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> please please please check the tags!! I tagged it as dubcon, but I assure you everything is v much enjoyed by both parties
> 
> hello to my irl again, welcome to the second one shot I've linked you to - this is pure filth please forgive me xoxo
> 
> ENJOY HORNDOGS BC THERE'S ZERO PLOT
> 
> THAT'S RIGHT - OVER 6K WORDS OF PURE SMUT
> 
> p.s. I wrote this in less than two days (would've been quicker but I've been busy with life today) and could not be bothered to proofread

Kylo Ren sits on the throne, a leg thrown over one of the stone arms, elbow propped up on the other arm. He looks lazy, cocky, dark hair falling around his face. Tight leather pants cover his legs, black boots heavy on his feet. His black tunic frames his broad chest perfectly, a wide black belt spanning his middle. He tilts his head to his propped up hand, gloved fingers idly tracing over his lips as he watches the sight before his eyes.

The Knights of Ren escort in his newly acquired prisoner, marching into the throne room with clanking boots. Though her head is slightly lowered, her eyes glare up at him with a locked jaw as she walks closer towards him. Her wrists are in Force-suppressing cuffs in front of her, hands balled into tight fists. 

An amused smirk toys with Kylo's plump lips, arrogant. 

The look on Rey's face is pure loathing. Inside, she's fighting how she really feels, not entirely sure _how_ she feels. The way she's drawn to Kylo is undeniable. 

And she fucking hates it.

She hates that she loves the way he looks, sprawled out over his throne, looking at her like she's his next meal. 

The Knights come to a stop, two rows of three at Rey's sides, just under ten feet away from the throne.

Half of her hair is tied up, the rest falling around her shoulders. Kylo decides he prefers her hair this way than in three buns. She's in the same clothes as the day prior when Kylo claimed her as his prisoner - grey leggings and various layers of grey falling around her torso, held up with a brown belt, and tatty wraps up the lengths of her arms.

"Come here," Kylo beckons.

Rey doesn't stop glowering at him as she approaches the throne, now just a metre away. 

"Closer," he says. The corner of his lips twitches upwards. He's enjoying this. 

He doesn't move from his sprawled out position as his prisoner moves closer. She stands directly in front of his throne, the Knights still standing in their formation as they await their next order.

"Kneel."

Oh, yes, he's definitely enjoying this. The glint in his eye shows just that. Neither of them breaks eye contact as Rey gets down on one knee, then on two. She sits back onto her heels, restrained wrists on her lap. 

"Mm, such a good girl," Kylo muses. 

Rey hates how that makes her thighs press together. 

Kneeling in front of him, at his mercy, sets her skin alight no matter how much she fights the feeling. There's a warmth in the pit of her stomach, a brewing pressure that she yearns would just _fuck off_.

"You look good on your knees for me." He's still got that stupid, infuriating, _sexy_ smirk across his pink lips. "You know what I think, scavenger?" 

Kylo shifts on the throne, now sitting with both feet on the floor and legs spread wide. If Rey moved just an inch forwards, she'd be settled between his legs. Kylo leans forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "I think you like being like this. On your knees for me, your Supreme Leader."

"You're a monster," Rey spits, voice wavering a fraction.

He hums playfully. "Perhaps."

There's a beat as he contemplates his next move - removing his trousers, or her trousers. 

"Stand up for me." 

She huffs as she obeys. _What was the point kneeling in the first place?_ she thinks to herself. 

Rey doesn't know what she expects next, but it certainly isn't his next demand. Especially with the gaze of the Knights of Ren burning into her back. 

He resumes his previous, sprawled out position as he demands, "Take off your pants." Her mouth falls open at the obscene request, speechless. She turns her head to look back - the Knights are definitely still there. Surely, Kylo can't be serious? "Don't mind them," he says, voice like velvet. He nods at her leggings, "Take them off."

Face flushed, Rey obeys, unsure of what more to do. She awkwardly bends over, kicking her boots off to the side. She steals a glance up at Kylo as her hands find the waistband of her leggings. His lips are _almost_ at a full, toothless smile. She fucking hates how his enjoyment eggs her on. 

Her eyes avert back to the ground as she pushes down her pants. She's acutely aware of how bending over gives the Knights a perfect view of her ass, slowly revealing inches of bare thighs, bare calves, until the fabric bunches around her ankles. She uses her feet to push them over her heels. They're inside out by the time she kicks them over by her boots. 

Rey's cheeks are red when she straightens up, thankful for her tunic being long enough to fall to the tops of her thighs. She's barely able to meet Kylo's eyes. It's humiliating. Horrific. Horrific that there's a part of her, deep inside, that's actually _enjoying_ this.

"Now, that won't do, will it? Come closer." 

Rey takes a step. Kylo looks past her, jerking his head at one of the Knights. She hears the heavy clanking of boots as he approaches them. 

The Knight's hands come to her restraints. She doesn't know if she should be relieved or terrified. 

"Don't even think about trying anything," Kylo warns as the Knight removes her restraints. "You'll only make it worse for yourself."

She hates the small voice inside her that says, _I probably wouldn't try anything anyway._

The Knight stands by the throne, holding the cuffs, and Rey flexes her wrists. 

"Look at me," Kylo murmurs. "Eyes on me... Good girl."

His gloved hands are at the back of her belt. He's on the edge of his seat, she's right between his thick thighs. Their eyes are locked onto each other. She feels the belt loosen around her middle, her heart's impossibly quick. Kylo tosses the leather strip aside before making quick work to slip off the loose grey fabric that hangs over her shoulders and crosses over her torso. He tosses that aside, too. 

Rey's tongue darts across her bottom lip when his hands find the hem of her dark tunic. Kylo's eyes are hungry, desperate. He knows she's enjoying this, not that she'd ever admit that. She would've tried to escape, otherwise. 

Rey knows this, too. She knows she should try to escape. But, instead, she's frozen in place in front of the Supreme Leader's throne and letting him undress her as he says, "Arms up." She raises her arms above her head and he slides the tunic up, over her head, throwing it aside. 

She's left in her breastband, arm wraps, and a pair of underwear. 

Kylo's hands find her waist, almost wrapping the whole way around her. She never realised how large his hands are until now; he never realised how small she is.

"Fucking perfect," Kylo mumbles as his eyes roam her body. _Perfect_. His thumbs stroke up and down her stomach, hands giving occasional squeezes.

He almost forgets to jerk his head at the Knight at his side once more. The Knight nods in return, stepping closer and gathering Rey's wrists to cuff them in front of her once again before returning to the other five Knights.

"Can't be too careful, can I?" Kylo offers, as an explanation. 

A minute or so passes with Kylo marvelling at Rey's body, hands exploring _almost_ every inch. His hands don't touch her breastband, they don't touch her panties. They stay on her exposed skin, his eyes taking in every beauty mark, every scar.

"Do you want to take off your cute little panties, or shall I?" 

Rey gives him a cold, stony glare. She makes no move to do so. She's too stubborn to give in to his games. 

"Looks like I'll have to do it then, scavenger."

Kylo hooks his gloved fingers under the waistband, his eyes leaving hers to watch his movements. He slowly, _slowly_ drags them down, revealing the first few centimetres of her mound. He fucking _salivates_ as more of her is revealed - the top of her slit, down to the bottom of her folds. He lets go of the fabric and lets it fall to her feet. She kicks them away.

The Knights' stares are all in one place - her ass. A couple of them can't help but palm themselves to relieve some of the strain.

"Fuck," is all Kylo can say for a moment, muttering it over and over. Then, "Look at your little pussy. Fucking perfect. Are you already wet for me?" 

Rey tightens her jaw. The coldness in her eyes falters.

"Turn around. Bend over."

She wishes she'd answered his question.

Now, she turns around and faces the Knights of Ren, all hungrily looking at her like she's a piece of meat. She takes a shaky breath as she bends over, hands reaching the cold floor to steady herself. 

"Fuck. _Fuck_ ." Kylo reaches out to cup her ass. His hands move closer together to put his thumbs just inside her folds. He spreads her. " _Fuck._ "

"Look at your little cunt. So fucking wet for me already. Fuck." He shifts one of his hands to lightly brush a thumb across her clit. She gasps.

Kylo's cock is throbbing, painfully hard, but he doesn't move to palm it through his too tight trousers. He wants to take in the fucking _perfect_ view in front of him for a moment longer.

Rey's arousal glistens across her folds, a wet trail snaking even further down, almost reaching her clenching ring of muscle where Kylo's thumb is now teasing. It brushes around the entrance, watching it open and close before his eyes. He's transfixed on her.

"Anyone ever had this tight little ass?"

"N- no."

"Might have to change that soon, scavenger," he muses. Eyes back on her soaked cunt, Kylo's mouth fucking _waters_. "Fuck, your little cunt… Can't believe how wet you are for me."

There's a sharp slap on her ass. Rey yelps. 

"Dirty girl. So wet without me touching you. Desperate thing."

Her ass stings. It's good. It _feels_ good. The sting sends hot liquid pooling between her thighs and her cunt clenches.

Hands back to himself and palming his throbbing cock, Rey stands up straight and turns back round to face Kylo.

He orders, "Sit." Rey begins to fold one leg underneath her, ready to kneel at his feet once more - "No. Sit here." Kylo taps one of his thighs with the dull pat of leather on leather.

He's now sitting on the edge of the throne and she gulps as she perches on his thigh, not sure where to look. His hands guide her hips onto him. "That's it," he coos. 

Rey's feet _just_ touch the ground, enough to give her support. The leather of his trousers feels… strange, against her bare cunt. It's not unpleasant. She can instantly feel her wetness clinging to the leather and her cheeks flush at the thought of standing up to show the remains she'll undoubtedly leave on him. Her breath hitches at the contact, finally giving her aching clit some contact.

Kylo smirks at that.

"Good girl. Good little slut."

Hesitantly, Rey rocks her hips against him, hands gripping his thigh for more support. She glances up at Kylo, waiting for him to tell her to stop. He doesn't. He almost looks pleased with her. She lets out a barely audible moan as her swollen clit brushes against the leather.

Leaning forwards, Kylo's lips brush the lobe of her ear. "Filthy whore," he murmurs into her ear, "getting yourself off on my thigh in front of my Knights."

Rey whimpers. His words make her whimper.

His breath is hot on her hot skin, his grip tight on her hips. He'll probably leave a bruise. His dark hair tickles her collarbone and he turns his head to brush his nose over her cheek.

Her grip on his thigh grows tighter as she grinds down harder on him. Each movement adds to the trail of her arousal she'll undoubtedly leave. Each rock of her hips elicts a louder, shakier moan than the one before.

"You're gonna leave such a mess on my pants, scavenger," he mumbles, lips brushing her cheek. "Such a dirty girl."

" _Kylo_ ," Rey gasps, head rolling back and eyes fluttering shut. 

She knows she shouldn't be doing this, let alone _enjoying_ it. But right now, she doesn't care. All she can think about is how _good_ it feels to ride Kylo Ren's thigh, letting the Knights of Ren watch her pant and squirm on the Supreme Leader.

It feels heavenly, the way her swollen clit brushes against the now damp leather of his trousers. The restraints around her wrists dig in a little, but not enough to hurt. She claws and grabs at his upper thigh in desperation, right next to the bulge under Kylo's large hand. 

"Wanna see your little tits," Kylo breathes. 

His hands reach under her arms, to the back of her breastband and skilfully unwrap the cotton. He chucks it aside, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth at the sight of her already hardened nipples.

"Look at you," he says, cupping her breasts with his large hands, "so bare and shameless. Just like a filthy whore." 

He pinches her nipples on his last word, making her gasp and arch her back into him. "Fuck," she gasps. Kylo rolls the buds between his thumbs and forefingers, revelling in the soft moans that fall from her lips, the way she grinds down on him just that little bit harder with nails scraping at his trousers in desperation. 

"Such pretty little tits. Fucking perfect." 

Kylo bows his head to flick his tongue over one of her pink little nipples while his fingers toy with the other. Her breath hitches when he sucks it between his teeth, lightly grazing over it, swirling his tongue around it before switching to the other. 

Rey's legs clamp around his thigh, pressure building in her core. She's practically panting when Kylo lifts his head, her pulse prominent in her clit. Her cunt clenches around nothing, crying out to have something, _anything_ , inside her.

"You don't come until I say you do. Understand, scavenger? Only I decide if you get to come. Say it."

"You - you decide if I come."

Kylo takes her chin in his hand and tilts her head up, making her eyes meet his. She hates making eye contact with him while she's a pathetic, moaning mess on his thigh. The arrogant glint in his eye is humiliating, but it only intensifies the pressure in her stomach.

"Does that feel good, little girl? Riding my thigh to get yourself off?" He smirks at her moan in response. "Tell me. Tell me how good it feels."

"So good, Kylo - feels so good… Love riding your thigh, feels so good."

He hums in response, pleased with her answer. From her shallow breaths and quicker snaps of her hips, Kylo can tell she must be getting close. 

"Touch my cock," he orders, voice low and eyes burning into hers. 

Rey licks her lips, moving her restrained hands over to the bulge in his pants. She presses one over the bulge, feeling the length of his cock. _Fuck, he's thick_ , she thinks. Her other hand awkwardly presses flat against him to steady herself. 

She gives him a light squeeze, the _groan_ he makes almost makes her moan. She grinds down on him harder and her breathing grows shallow, her small hand palming his cock through his stupid leather pants. 

"That's it, baby," Kylo groans. Rey's stomach flutters at the endearment. "So good, such a good fucking slut."

Rey's eyes fall shut and she finds her face buried in the crook of his neck, trying anything to stifle her whimpers and moans. She rocks back and forth on his thick thigh, leaning into his broad chest. A pair of large hands snake around her, one flat on the small of her back, the other settling on the top of her ass. 

" _Please_ ," Rey breathes into Kylo's neck, quiet enough that the Knight's can't hear her feeble beg. 

"You want to come, little girl?" Kylo asks, already knowing the answer. She nods into him, her cunt flooded with arousal pooling onto his trousers. "You think you deserve to come? Why don't you show me how much you want it?"

"H- how?" she murmurs into his hair, still moving against his thigh and palming his cock. Until, one of his hands leaves her bare skin to stop her touching him. His other hand takes her chin and guides her upright, making her look at him.

"You wanna be a good little whore and get back on your knees for me?" Kylo's thumb brushes over her bottom lip. His other hand releases her wrists - her hands now clawing at his chest - and grabs Rey's hips to stop her moving.

Rey whines and mutters _please_ over and over, feeling her climax slipping through her fingers, struggling against his firm grip on her hips.

"C'mon, be good for me. Don't make me punish you. Be a good girl."

_Good girl._

Those two words melt her into butter, putty in his hands. Her cunt aches as she slides off Kylo's thigh and kneels between his legs. He calls her his good girl. She kneels up and he helps her pull his trousers down around his thighs, then the same with his boxers. 

Fuck.

She could tell from palming him through his pants that Kylo's big, but… _Fuck_. She stares for a moment. His cock, thick and long, is already leaking pearly beads of precum from the throbbing red head. 

Rey reaches out and wraps a hand around his cock, fingertips not reaching the whole way around, and drags her hand down to the base, then up to the tip. She hates the cuffs binding her wrists together. Kylo hisses as her thumb swipes across his slit and collects a bead of precum that she smears down his length with the next pump. She notices a thick vein along the underside of his shaft. She bows her head forwards and licks up it.

"That's it," Kylo growls, a hand placed on the back of her head, thumb stroking through her hair.

She takes the tip into her mouth and sucks, hand slowly pumping the rest of his length. He hisses when her tongue swirls around him, licking up his precum. She gives the base of his cock a light squeeze, mouth devouring the head with her eyes locked onto him. 

"Stop teasing, baby," he murmurs, knotting his hand in her hair and gently tugging.

Rey takes more of his length in her mouth, not able to take all of him. Her hand works the rest of his shaft as she bobs her head along his cock, keeping a steady pace. 

She can feel her fucking heartbeat in her clit as she takes his cock in her mouth, humming around him in content. 

Apparently fed up with her slow pace, Kylo's fist tightens in her hair and he forces her head down his cock. She relaxes her throat to take him all the way, head nudging the back of her throat. 

"Fuck," Kylo hisses, not letting his eyes shut in pure pleasure. He wants to see her like this - on her knees at his throne, taking his thick cock down her throat, gagging and eyes watering. He never wants to forget the sight, never wants it to end. 

"Just like that," he hums. "So good with your mouth. So good taking my whole cock."

Kylo forces her head along his cock a few times, twitching in her mouth when she gags, eyes welling up with tears. Fuck, he could get used to this. 

He stills her head, not loosening his grip on her hair at the base of her head, and fucks up into her mouth. "Fuck, baby, fuck. _Shit_. Good girl. Such a good girl for me."

Rey's cunt clenches, her hands on one of his calves to steady her. Kylo uses his free hand to support his weight on the arm of the throne so he can buck his hips up, fucking her tiny little mouth, hard and fast.

"Fuck, such a filthy whore. Letting me fuck your mouth like this in front of my fucking Knights."

Tears stream down Rey's cheeks, gagging with every hard thrust. "So pretty with my cock in your mouth," Kylo pants. "So pretty like this."

Her hands tighten on his calf as his thrusts get uneven and jagged, his breathing erratic. She peers up at him with wide, doe-like eyes, making her look so fucking innocent with his cock fucking her mouth. 

Strands of hair, damp with sweat, cling to Kylo's forehead, his pale cheeks slightly flushed. His eyes fix onto her, the look she's giving him sends him so much closer to the edge. 

"Gonna come - gonna swallow all my come, little girl? Yeah - yeah you are... _Fuck_ , so close."

Rey takes his cock down her throat, letting him use her, fuck her mouth. She likes it, really. It ignites something in the pit of her stomach, between her thighs that she's desperately pushing together as she kneels.

"Fuck, _fuck!_ " Kylo cries out, burying his cock in her mouth as he comes, spurting his load down her throat. "That's it, so good. So good for me."

He draws his cock out, stroking Rey's hair and telling her how good she's been for him, not bothering to pull his pants back up, as she swallows. She licks her lips, not breaking eye contact with him.

Kylo tells her to stand up, his fingers curl under her chin as she does so. His thumb brushes her bottom lip before retracting his hand. "Turn around for me."

He murmurs something about her cute, tight little ass. His hands are on her hips for a moment before sliding round to cup her ass, roughly squeezing to make Rey yelp. He chuckles deeply at that.

Hands back on her hips, Kylo guides her back onto his lap. This time her legs hook over his thighs. He spreads his legs wide, taking hers with them, making her core ache.

He rests his hands on her thighs, slowly rubbing up and down. Rey lets out a stifled whine as she helplessly rocks against him, not finding any friction where she so desperately needs it. 

Kylo lets out a breathy laugh. "Needy little thing," he tuts. "You want me here?" he asks, dragging a hand up her thigh to cup her sex and elict a moan from her. "Answer me. You want my fingers in your tight little cunt while my Knights watch?"

She should shake her head, no. She should yell out and protest and thrash around on his lap.

But she nods. "Please," she whimpers, trying to rock her hips against his gloved hand. 

"C'mon, you can do better than that." Kylo idly traces his thumb down her slit, making her gasp. His thumb gathers her arousal from her wet entrance and trails slowly and softly around her folds, careful to avoid her clit.

"Please, _please_ , I need your fingers in me, _please_."

"Louder. Let my Knights hear your pathetic little begs."

"Please, Kylo," she whines. " _Please_ , I need your fingers. Please make me come. Supreme Leader, please, _please_ , I'll do anything."

"Good girl," he coos. "Perfect little whore."

Rey gasps and her legs tense around Kylo's thighs when a single, thick finger pushes into her soaking cunt. She rocks her hips against it as it slowly pumps into her two, three times. 

Kylo's free hand grabs her hips and tugs her further back onto his lap, her back now flush with his chest. His hot breath lands in the crook of her neck as he warns, "Stop moving or you won't come." Her hips instantly still and her pussy clenches around his thick digit. "Much better," he mutters.

She's slack against his hard chest, breathing heavy, and he has a hand around her middle to keep her against him, occasionally drifting up to toy with her nipples or squeeze her breasts. Kylo eases in a second finger, stretching her cunt open for him. His fingers are easily twice the size of her own, and the stretch is delicious. 

After a few pumps, he draws out his fingers, with a whine from Rey, and holds them up in front of her. His leather gloves are glistening, shining with her slick. He scissors apart his fingers, strings of her arousal connecting them. 

"See how wet you are?" Rey nods against his chest, desperate to have his fingers inside her again. "So wet for me…" 

"Kylo - Kylo, please - _oh, fuck,_ fuckfuck _fuck._ "

He plunges his fingers into her in one swift movement and curls them once, twice, three times as her walls _tighten_ around him. He reaches a spot she can never find alone, the noises she makes heavenly to his ears.

"You like that? When I touch you right _here_?" he growls, voice low and husky in Rey's ear, curling his fingers once more to emphasize the word. 

"Uh-huh - love it, Kylo, love your fingers - so good."

"Filthy girl."

Kylo releases her hips to take her chin in his hand, firm grip, forcing her head forwards, forcing her eyes to the Knights of Ren. She fights his grip - she's managed to forget about their presence, keeping her eyes off them, trying to forget that they're watching her every move, hearing her every moan.

"Look at them," Kylo hisses in her ear, punctuating his words with a hard thrust of his fingers. With a whimper, Rey relaxes her neck and lets him guide her head, making her lock eyes with the six Knights.

"You like my Knights watching you all flustered like this?" he asks, voice so fucking _deep_. "You like that they're gonna see your pretty little face when you come all over your Supreme Leader's fingers?"

"Of course you do, dirty thing," he mutters. He lets go of her face to circle her clit. Tight, quick circles. "Dirty sluts like to be watched when they come… Is that what you are? A dirty slut?"

Eyes screwed shut, once again, and face contorted in pleasure, Rey can't help but to nod. "Yes - Kylo, yes, I'm your dirty slut."

" _My_ dirty slut. I like that, scavenger."

Rey cries out as she feels soft, plump lips at the base of her neck, sucking and nibbling at her sensitive skin. She moans, clenching around his fingers as they pump in and out of her, the sound of her wetness filling the throne room.

Kylo marks her neck again and again, leaving bites wherever he can get his mouth. "You're mine now," he growls into her neck. "All fucking mine."

"Can you take a third? Of course you can, greedy thing," he mutters as he slides in a third digit. 

"Fuck, Kylo, _fuck_ ," Rey pants. She squirms on his lap, his hand leaving her clit to flatten on her stomach, anchoring her down and against his chest. 

"I know, I know," he coos, lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"Faster - Kylo, faster, please."

He grants her wish, fucking her even faster with his fucking huge fingers, hitting _that_ spot of bliss with every hard thrust. Rey pants and moans and tilts her head back into his shoulder, thighs so fucking _tight_ around his legs. She can feel his bare, hard cock pressing against the small of her back, getting pearly beads of precum on her warm skin.

"You gonna come for me? Stars, you're a filthy whore."

The Knights of Ren watch their Supreme Leader's fingers get devoured by her cunt and the way her small tits bounce from how Kylo fucks her with his fingers.

"Please - _Kylo_ , _please_ ," Rey begs, gripping the wrist of his hand that's now back on her clit, rolling it between his fingers then circling it, hard and fast.

"I know, baby. You're so close."

Her nails dig into Kylo's skin, leaving crescent moons along his thick wrist. She can feel his muscles flex beneath her fingertips - for some reason, it makes her even wetter.

The vulgar sounds of his fingers slamming into her soaking cunt echo throughout the throne room, the Knights of Ren all palming themselves through their pants. They don't take their cocks out, certain Kylo wouldn't like that. They make a mental note of every movement Rey makes, every sound that falls from her pretty little lips, eager to remember every second for when they get the change to jerk off over the memory.

"Look at them when you come. Watch my fucking Knights when you come on my fingers. I want them to see the look on your pretty little face when your Supreme Leader makes you come."

"Please - can I -?"

"You can come, my little slut."

Kylo barely finishes his sentence before she moans, clenching so fucking good tight around his fingers. He doesn't slow his pace as she rides out her climax and _gushes_ over his fingers, getting her arousal on the throne beneath her, the pressure in her belly dissipating.

She tries her hardest to keep her eyes open and on the Knights. The way they watch her, the way Kylo mutters dirty, possessive words into her ear makes her come that much harder. Her swollen clit starts to feel sensitive to his harsh touches while she mutters profanities, head against his chest.

Her stomach flutters when he calls her his good girl. 

Her pussy flutters when he scolds her for being a filthy slut, making a mess on his throne.

Kylo tells her to stand. His eyes are drawn to her ass, the Knights' eyes fixed to her tits and pussy. Rey glances up at them. The way they're intently staring at her naked body makes her face flush.

"Turn around for me."

She's almost glad to have her back to the Knights, but she can still feel their gaze burning into her back, her ass.

Kylo guides her hips onto his lap so she's straddling him. He shuffles further back onto his throne, her shins flat against the cold stone. His hands span her waist, tentatively rubbing up and down.

He looks up into her pleading eyes and traces his fingers along her hairline, down to her jaw. "You want my cock, little slut?"

"Please, please, Kylo."

"Mm, I like it when you say please," he hums. "Beg some more for me. Let my Knights hear how desperate you are for my cock."

"Kylo, _please_ . I need your cock - need your big cock inside me. I'm clean, got the implant... Need you to fill me up, you'll fill me so good - I'll be so good for you, please, Kylo. Fuck me, _please._ "

He mutters about what a desperate little whore she is, such a good girl saying please. "Put your arms around me," Kylo instructs.

Rey does, lifting her restrained wrists behind his head, bending her arms at the elbow so her hands can bury themselves in his soft hair.

"Good girl. C'mon, ride my cock, scavenger. That's it," he says as Rey lifts herself up, letting him line himself up with her entrance. The head nudges her sensitive clit and she softly gasps, instinctively resting her forehead on Kylo's. 

Blushing furiously, she lifts her head off him as a smirk toys with his lips. He grabs her jaw to keep her head in front of his. He wants to watch her face screw up in pleasure, watch her lips part as a soft gasp rolls off her tongue as she slowly sinks down on his thick cock, taking him inch by inch, feeling him stretch her walls.

Kylo hisses when he's buried inside her to the hilt. He lets her adjust to his size for a moment, feeling her clench around him. Eyes closed, she nods, giving him the okay to move.

Tight grip on her hips, his fingertips digging small concave circles into her flesh, Kylo lifts her up, then harshly back down again. She moans. And again. 

"Fuck, you're so tight," Kylo grunts. "Can't believe how tight you are. And so wet for me. Always so wet for me, aren't you, little girl?"

"Al- always, Kylo. Only for you."

Rey bounces on his cock, hands gently tugging the hair at the nape of his neck, eyes fluttering shut and pussy clenching. His hands stay at her hips to guide her every move and steadily increase her pace; his eyes dart between her pretty little tits as they bounce, nipples pink and hard, and to her tight little cunt as it devours his cock. He watches how it slides into her with ease, how she slams down onto it - each time with a strained moan - and how he catches a glimpse of his length shining with her slick when she hovers over him. 

She's getting close, and he is, too. She doesn't expect him to slow down.

"Wanna fuck you over my throne," he murmurs as he brings her movements to a stop. He slides Rey off his lap, hard cock springing up against his chest, coated in her arousal. He stands, too, towering over her. 

"Come here." Kylo circles around her, grabbing her waist and pulling her to the side of the throne. He pushes between her shoulder blades, bending her over the arm of his throne. Her restrained hands flatten against the stone base, supporting her upper body. 

"Spread your legs. Wider." He nudges his foot against hers to spread her legs even wider, her wet cunt on display for him. 

Kylo takes his cock in his hand and pumps it at the mere sight of Rey like this, watching her cunt clench around nothing, a trail of wetness pooling around her folds. It's almost enough to make him come on the spot.

There's a loud _crack_ of leather against soft skin when Kylo brings his hand down on her ass. She jolts over the throne, gasping at the contact. He likes how her ass ripples from the force of his palm. 

Rey mumbles something incoherent into her shoulder, head facing down, as she revels in the sting.

"Speak up, little girl." Kylo smooths his hand over the patch of skin lightly tinted pink, then roughly grabs her ass. 

" _More_ ," Rey half-moans.

Smirking, Kylo grants her wish with a sharp _smack_ to make her moan and claw at the stone throne. "Filthy whore…" 

He nudges his cock against her entrance, then pushes into her in one smooth thrust. "Fuck, oh, _fuck_ ," Rey cries out. "So good, feels so - _ah_ \- so good."

Kylo doesn't wait to let her adjust to him, he knows she can take it. He doesn't start slow this time. He holds her hips steady and pounds into her, skin slapping on skin, her gasps and moans waltzing with his pants and grunts.

A hand tangled in Rey's hair roughly yanks up, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Her back arches and her hands claw at the throne. 

"That's it," he pants, "take my cock. Such a good girl."

Kylo's other hand leaves Rey's hips to reach under her and circle her clit, and she knows he must be close. "You gonna come on my cock, scavenger? You gonna fucking squirt on my cock just like you did on my fingers? Dirty girl, made such a mess on my throne."

His fingers are fast and hard on her clit, it's almost unbearable. She's sensitive still, but she can take it. Each time his cock hits just the right spot deep inside her, she can feel her climax rapidly approaching. 

"Come on, filthy whore. Want you to come on my cock."

"I'm - close," she gasps. 

He lets go of her hair and gives her ass a smack, not quite as hard as before. The impact makes her clench around him, he groans and smacks her again, revelling in how tight she gets. 

The familiar knot in Rey's lower stomach tightens and tightens as she chases her orgasm, nearly there… Nearly there.

"Kylo -"

"Beg for it."

She fucking _wails_. "Fuck, please. Kylo, please let me come - need to - want to come on your cock, please. Please - make you feel so good, Kylo… Please let me come."

"Okay, desperate little thing. Since you asked so - fuck - so nicely. You can come, scavenger."

Rey's knees buckle and her legs tremble. She's thankful to have the throne and Kylo's hand back on her hip for support. She gushes around him, a couple of drops of her arousal lightly spattering his leather trousers and upper thighs, inducing his own climax as he throws his head back, damp strands of hair stuck to his forehead. 

"Fuck - fuck, so tight. Good girl. Such a good girl for me."

He keeps his cock buried inside her as he releases his load deep into her cunt, filling her up. He gives her hip a light squeeze before he drags himself out of her and tucks himself back into his trousers. 

Rey straightens up, leaning on the throne to keep herself upright. Kylo's hand is on her chin and tilting her head upwards to meet his eyes when he orders lowly, "Keep it all inside, there's a good slut."

Kylo slumps on the throne and glares at his Knights. "Get out!" Kylo bellows at them, and they quickly march out of the throne room without a word. 

Once the oversized doors slam shut behind them, Kylo turns to Rey, his gaze… soft. "C'mere," he murmurs, beckoning her onto his lap and taking off her restraints. He throws them across the floor.

She sits sideways on him, throwing her legs over the arm of the throne, one of his arms around her back to support her. His arm rests along the side of her thigh, snaked under her arm, and she rests her tiny hand over his. 

For a moment, he moves his arm to tilt the side of her head, inviting her to rest her head on his shoulder. Rey grabs his arm to move it back on her leg. Palm of her hand over the back of his, she laces her fingers with his, curling them under his palm.

Kylo looks down at her perfect little face. Her eyes are struggling to stay open, her breathing slow and heavy. "You can sleep," he murmurs. "Go to sleep, baby."

"I did want to take your hand," she mumbles in her sleepy state, only just loud enough for him to hear.

"I know, sweetheart."

She's already asleep by the time Kylo's lips press a delicate, lingering kiss on the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> well thank you for reading that incredibly long plotless piece of porn
> 
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> let me know what you thought (and if I missed any tags lol)


End file.
